Relieving Stress
by RubyRoseOfBeacon
Summary: A fluffy Whiterose lemon story. Ruby and Weiss come back after a mission exhausted. Weiss has Ruby help to relieve some stress.


There was a very particular feeling one day in an empty dorm room at Beacon Academy. It was peaceful, a sort of tranquility that rarely settled in. And it almost stayed that way. Almost.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me when I tell you that you need to make less noise. It only attracts more Grimm. Oh, and you need to remember to assume an accurate pose according to the situation. Poor posture is only the first of many reasons why you'll end up dead." A pair of whitish-blue heels, stepping one in front of the other very ladylike, belonged to the first young huntress-in-training that walked through the doorway and into the dorm room. Following very closely behind and dragging her feet in a tiresome manner was the even younger leader of the team. The two girls had just returned home from an offensive mission that left them out of energy from defeating such amounts of Grimm activity. It was unusual from what they were used to, but it was no matter. They were all dead now anyway.

Ruby was in no mood to listen to Weiss try and lecture. The leader knew what she was doing, and in her mind if Weiss didn't like it, then boo hoo. She drowned out the complaints Weiss had and leaned up against the wall. Weiss, on the other hand, gently sat down on her bed and admired a silver hairbrush she had grown accustomed to using. The two of them were filthy from the mission, with dirt all over their clothes. Ruby became distracted by the filth and started sweeping it off of her cape. Weiss began brushing her hair, removing little specks of the hidden particles and straightening strands that stuck up. She closed her eyes and sighed, reflecting back on the mission. She herself was worn out from the tiring actions. Her thoughts drifted to taking a nice warm bath for relaxation. She hoped Ruby wouldn't mind.

She opened her eyes and before she could move, Ruby was already fiddling with her scroll, attempting to open up a game. Weiss watched for a little while, silently giggling as Ruby dropped her scroll, sighed, then kicked it over to Weiss' bed.

"Having problems? Or is this all part of your game?" Weiss leaned forward and held up her leader's scroll, receiving an angry, and somewhat adorable in Weiss' opinion, glare. Weiss simply held the scroll out and let Ruby snatch it back. Her gaze stayed focused.

"You know how clumsy I am sometimes." Ruby defended herself. Weiss wasn't buying anything.

"Sometimes? You're the clumsiest dolt I know." Weiss gave a snarky smile, knowing how easily she could joke around with Ruby.

"Pfft, whatever. You're just saying that 'cuz you think you're so perfect." Ruby rolled her eyes sarcastically and turned her attention back towards her game. Weiss enjoyed toying with the other girl in a jestful manner, breaking from her usually icy personality. Ruby did allow her to break out of her shell a lot since coming to Beacon. Her leader showed a vivid amount of confidence and persistence, and that was not to be overlooked. Weiss pondered about what was so special about the other girl that made her much friendlier as she headed towards the bathroom. Not wanting to get caught without her clothes on, she made sure to pick up a towel on her way in. Taking one last look at Ruby, Weiss shut the door.

She was alone, finally. Blake and Yang were off on their own, probably getting into trouble. It didn't concern the heiress in the slightest. She simply wanted to enjoy her bath without interruption. She turned on the faucet of the tub and waited for the water to reach an appropriate level. In the meantime, she slipped out of her attire. Before taking off her blue lace panties, she paused for a moment. Ruby entered her mind. At first it wasn't so much of a thought as it was just wondering what the younger girl was doing. But Weiss knew she was about to experience different feelings as she felt her hand slightly twitch. It was resting on the side of her leg, just below her panties. With her other hand, she slowly allowed them to drop to the floor, promptly kicking them to the side with the rest of her clothes.

The tub was still filling with water, rising extremely slowly. Weiss bit her lip and delved deeper into the thought of Ruby. She had never decided to implore any idea of Ruby this much before. Every once in awhile, there was an occasional spark in her mind about her red teammate. She usually shook it off. But she didn't allow herself to control her hand as it moved to between her legs. She wasn't touching anywhere in particular, she just did so to sate her desire.

Her attention drifted towards the bath and she turned the faucet off. She allowed herself to slip into the warm water quickly, sinking her body into the relaxing heat. She closed her eyes, lowering herself until only her head was above the surface. The thoughts came back, only this time she couldn't help herself imagining Ruby in the bathtub with her. She squirmed a little in the water, both hands finding themselves between her legs. She was trembling with excitement, and she could definitely feel her pussy quivering from the thoughts of Ruby. The only reason she could find for her behavior was exhaustion from the mission.

Moments later, she dared to slowly rub her clit with two fingers. It was a new pleasurable feeling, but it wasn't enough. She finally decided what she was feeling. She needed Ruby.

Weiss felt herself becoming a bit adventurous. She squirmed a little more as she moved her fingers downward. She bit her lip again so she wouldn't make any noise. This time, she added a third finger and continued to rub herself. She leaned her head back and let her body sink deeper into the warm water. Her knees poked the surface of the water, sending large ripples from shaking so much. Her other hand traveled up her smooth epidermis and rested on her chest. She was enjoying herself more than she had ever had the pleasure of doing before, immersing herself into a deep thought of Ruby beside her.

Once Weiss felt like she had had enough of pleasing herself, she pulled her fingers above the surface of the water. She parted her fingers and noticed a thin strand of her own juices connected her three fingers. Instinctively, she leaned forward and lightly licked at them. Oddly enough, it had a sweet taste. She stood up and let the water drip off of her for a few moments before stepping out and onto a floor towel. As she did, she looked down at her smooth clean-shaven skin. The body of a true heiress. Fit for Ruby.

She wasn't sure how she would seduce the red haired dolt, but walking out like she was wouldn't work. She wrapped her own towel around herself, draining the tub before exiting the bathroom. She paused for a moment as she stared in Ruby's direction. The girl was still playing her game, but looked completely different. Before she went into the bathroom, Ruby had her day clothes on, and not only did she have her pajamas on now, but she was completely clean as though she had taken a bath too. Weiss almost dropped her towel in confusion.

"Ruby. Don't look in my direction. I need to dress." Weiss gave the simple command as she had done several times before. Ruby responded with a very simple nod. Weiss picked up her nightgown, purposely not picking up a new pair of panties. Things would be different tonight. Weiss tossed her towel onto her bed as she very quickly threw on the gown, not wanting to be standing in the middle of the room, completely naked, for very long. Once dressed, she set out cleaning up the bathroom and putting things where they belonged.

Ruby was slightly curious, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Weiss left her panties sitting out. She ended her game and stood up, waiting for Weiss to stop moving around. The heiress eventually poked her head out from the bathroom, gazing back at Ruby in an awkward silent stare. Weiss broke it by sighing and walking out if the bathroom with her hands on her hips.

"What do you want?" Weiss monotonously asked. Ruby giggled slightly and said nothing, only pointing at Weiss' panties which lay on the neatly made bedsheet. Weiss turned her attention in that direction, a smile slowly creeping onto Weiss' face.

"I won't be needing those tonight." Weiss picked up her panties and tossed them over her shoulder. She then swiftly and promptly sat on the edge of her bed. Ruby adopted a confused facial expression, wondering what had gotten into Weiss suddenly.

"Well, come on. I'll let you pick where you want to sit. On the bed next to me, or," Weiss paused as she laid a hand on her leg, "I'll let you sit on my lap." Weiss retained a welcoming smile that drew Ruby's focus. Weiss was acting like quite the charmer, although Ruby still didn't understand why. She decided to go along with it and moved forward, hesitating in front of Weiss before making the bold move to gently sit in Weiss' lap. The two girls stared at each other, both of them giggling for reasons they didn't know. And then, Weiss made her first move.

She leaned in towards Ruby, expecting the other girl to not react yet. Ruby was clueless, anyway. Weiss wanted things to go her way, so before Ruby could pull away, she very quickly connected her lips with Ruby's. The reaper's eyes grew wide in surprise, but not disgust. Instead of pulling away, Ruby kissed back, and both girls shut their eyes tight. It was a mild kiss, but to Weiss it wasn't enough. Using her tongue, she lightly ran it over Ruby's soft lips. It sent shivers down Ruby's body when she felt the small tongue against her lips, forcing her to open her mouth and allow Weiss to connect their tongues.

They shared the experience, allowing one another to have control over the other. Ruby and Weiss continued their kiss for almost a full minute before Weiss released the embrace, breathing heavily only inches away from Ruby. But the red girl wasn't finished. She wrapped both of her arms around Weiss' neck and before she could speak, Ruby pressed her lips firmly against Weiss' again, this time instantly entering each other's mouths. As they shared their second kiss, Weiss swung her legs onto the bed and fell forward, laying on Ruby. The younger girl didn't mind though. They finally pulled away from the kiss at the same time, panting heavily. While Ruby didn't have a clue what Weiss was planning, the ice queen could feel her pussy quivering again, nearly dripping with excitement and desire. Without saying a word, Weiss slid off of Ruby and laid on her back. She then cautiously raised the bottom of her gown to expose herself to Ruby, sliding her other hand down her body and resting just above her entrance. She was extremely nervous about revealing herself in such a way.

"W-Well...this is why I said no panties…" Weiss barely whispered, her voice noticeably shaky. Ruby was still slightly panting from the deep kiss they shared, but she nodded in approval.

"Wh-what do I do…?" Ruby's unadulterated innocence continued to amaze Weiss.

"Lick me...touch me…eat me...j-just, make sure I enjoy it…" Weiss began breathing heavier, waiting for Ruby to make her move. Ruby leaned forward and wiggled her way closer, resting her head between Weiss' legs. She placed both of her hands on Weiss' hips, the snow queen recoiled slightly from the cold touch. Ruby barely stuck her tongue out and closed her eyes. She didn't know what to expect since she had never done this before. Her tongue reached Weiss' clit and she made a tiny licking movement with her tongue. Weiss felt a shiver run down her spine from the feeling, her hand instantly moving to the top of Ruby's head and settling into the girl's hair. Ruby tried to attach a particular taste to what she licked and came to the particular conclusion that Weiss tasted creamy. Ruby suddenly wanted more.

She shifted her face so that she could taste more of Weiss, letting her tongue stick out a bit more. She began slowly but roughly lapping from the bottom of Weiss' pussy to the very top, enjoying a wonderful taste of her love juices soaking into Ruby's tongue. Weiss bit her lip hard, watching Ruby's every movement. The younger girl certainly learned quickly. Weiss felt her hand pushing down on Ruby, running her fingers through black-red strands. She allowed a small but gentle swooning moan to leave her mouth, encouraging Ruby to keep going.

"Ngh…s-stop teasing…!" Weiss leaned her head back and ever so slightly arched her back. Ruby took those words as a challenge, leaning forward even further and placing her lips on Weiss' pussy. It made Weiss push down even more on Ruby's head, causing Ruby to lick faster and rougher. It wasn't satisfying enough for the ice queen however.

"I-I meant...enter me, you...dolt!" Weiss was experiencing a mix of emotions from the odd pleasurable moment. Ruby didn't want to upset Weiss though. She prodded her tongue at Weiss' entrance, very slowly slipping it in. The further Ruby pushed her tongue into Weiss, the more ecstatic it made the white haired girl. She gave a much louder but cuter moan that was music to Ruby's ears. Ruby tried to swirl her tongue as best as she could in the tight space she had entered, causing Weiss to arch her back even further. Very quickly, Ruby adapted to pushing her tongue deeper. Weiss squealed from the pure enjoyment. The only time she'd ever been pleasured was when she very rarely dared to touch herself. Ruby introduced a whole new level of excitement.

"A-Am I...doing...r-right…?" Ruby muffled from between Weiss' legs, which just a few moments earlier had wrapped them around Ruby's neck. The small yet cute voice floated up and Weiss barely heard it.

"D-Don't...nngh! Don't talk with your m-mouth full!" Weiss struggled to speak through the constant moaning. Ruby didn't stop but didn't reply any further. Ruby continue to eat Weiss out, licking up any juices to leaked out and thoroughly enjoying the taste of it. Weiss kept her grip on Ruby's hair, not meaning to squeeze so tightly. She finally released her grip when Ruby slowed her licking from the pain. She picked back up, moving faster, deeper, and definitely rougher. Weiss could barely take it anymore. Ruby was like a goddess.

She didn't have time to say anything before she felt herself having an orgasm. She froze in pleasure, consistently moaning Ruby's name. Her body shuddered as Ruby kept licking. Weiss' orgasm surprised Ruby as cum flowed into the younger girl's open mouth. She recoiled from the sudden fluid. That didn't stop Weiss from squirting it all over Ruby's face. But Ruby didn't complain. She kept her mouth open. Weiss' cum was even creamier and even more delicious. When Weiss calmed down, Ruby leaned in and licked the rest of it clean from Weiss' pussy.

When she was completely finished, instead of wiping her face clean, she instead crawled up and laid beside Weiss, the heiress panting heavily with her eyes closed. Ruby giggled from the cute sight. Weiss heard Ruby's giggles and slowly opened her eyes again. A minor smile appeared on her face and she leaned towards Ruby, not to kiss the girl, but to lick the cum from her face.

"I'm gonna call it...Weiss cream!" Ruby suddenly exclaimed. Weiss looked at Ruby with a new look of disappointment. It didn't last long. Weiss gave up and sighed, reaching up and ruffling Ruby's already disheveled hair.

"Dunce…" Weiss simply called out, looking away in embarrassment.

"Ice queen." Ruby retorted, quickly pushing herself up against Weiss and connecting their lips into a deep kiss. Weiss didn't fight it. She was worn out from their session, and actually quite enjoyed it. There was a new taste in Ruby's mouth from her own juices and cum that made her explore Ruby's mouth. Ruby returned by wrapping their tongues together. Weiss couldn't last very long however, as she was still out of breath from moaning so much. She broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Ruby's. A visible strand of saliva still connected their lips.

"Weiss...I, uh, I really do love you…" Ruby whispered nervously. She never wanted to admit it until the right time, which she figured would be now. Weiss smiled as she heard the words.

"I've had my eye on you...little red. For a very...long time." Weiss panted between words, recovering her air. The two giggled giggled softly. Together, they laid their heads on Weiss' pillow. Not much later, they were both fast asleep. Weiss decided right then that she was going to spend the rest of her life with one particular girl named Ruby Rose.


End file.
